


Before There's Three

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, just all the warm fuzzies with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You aren't sure how anyone's going to take your pregnancy, especially not Ukai.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 151





	Before There's Three

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on April 5, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159233921045/can-you-do-a-scenario-with-ukai-and-his-so). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you do a scenario with Ukai and his s/o finding out they're pregnant, not planned at all but are happy about it, and how they'd tell Karasuno and his family

“I’m pregnant.”

The cigarette he was about to light falls from Ukai’s mouth in an almost humorous fashion.

He’d always considered himself an observant guy, but it’s only now that suddenly everything’s starting to make sense: your sudden continuous exhaustion that he chalked up to work being stressful and taking its toll on you; when you’d warily eye the canned coffee he’d set down in front of you and not open it at all whenever you’d come to the shop to visit him during your lunch break the unusual insistence that he quit smoking, or at least cut back on how much he smoked in a day; among other signs that Ukai’d been too distracted to string together to come to any conclusion other than them being some weird behaviors you picked up by choice.

His mouth hangs slightly agape still as your take in deep, shaky breath. He’s never seen you look happier yet so terrified at the same time. He doesn’t know what to say. Anything that does come to mind seems too stupid to say aloud. Instead, he says nothing, and takes your face in his hands. A wide grin tugs at his lips, and you mimic it yourself before wrapping your arms around his neck when he kisses you deeply.

While that moment was picturesque and wonderfully intimate for the two of you, you’ve yet to figure out exactly how you’re going to let your families know. While Ukai thinks his family to be quirky mix of people, they do lean a little more on the traditional side.

That’s not the issue he’s concerned with: he’s almost sure that they knew if anyone in their midst would have a kid before marriage, it was going to be him, and they’d had some time to accept that.

It was more so that the baby would suddenly become everyone’s baby. That and the both of you would be barraged with things such as unproven home remedies to ensure the baby’s gender you wanted most (you hadn’t thought much about it beforehand, but it doesn’t matter to either of you) or what you’re going to name the kid. And given that there was a family gathering coming up soon that you’d be joining him for, it would probably come out then.

Ukai certainly doesn’t want to let it slip the same way he accidentally did at a practice one afternoon. That time wasn’t entirely his fault. You had picked up some parenting books and gave him a few to read when the shop was quiet. When it was time for him to head to Karasuno, he packed the one he started first in his duffel bag, and didn’t consider at any point that it could fall out in the gym without him noticing because he hadn’t bother to zipper the bag up all the way. 

When the team found it, they immediately questioned why their coach would need such a book. He couldn’t quite get away with saying that handling them was a lot like raising children, so he stuck to the truth. With the truth came three seconds of absolute silence followed by an outburst of surprised reactions and stuttered, somewhat invasive questions. At least he wasn’t in the shop at the time and if they had been anywhere but their high school gym he would have shouted at them to stop making a ruckus.

You laugh when he tells you this in the car in the way to his cousin’s place.

“That reminds me,” you say, “you haven’t told me who shouldn’t find out first.”

The way Ukai’s eyebrows scrunch together and mouth pouts while you wait for his answer is telling enough. There’s few occasions where he looks that childish, and you let out a laugh.

“Really? Your grandfather hardly seems like he’d be a blabbermouth.”

“That’s because you haven’t been around him when he’s drunk,” Ukai grumbles.

If it wouldn’t distract him from driving, you would have pinched one of his puffed-out cheeks. You snort, “And you like to make that face whenever someone mentions him when you’re drunk.” A moment passes and your smile fades while you gaze out the window. “Should he really be drinking so soon after getting out of the hospital?”

“Well, as one person who shouldn’t be drinking to the next, you should tell him you’re concerned. He likes you a lot more than he likes his own grandkids,” he grumbles. “We’ve been on his case about that, but he gives the same excuse every time: ‘if they released me from the hospital that means I should be able to do these kinds of things.’”

“And it’s that kind of attitude that’ll put him right back in there.”

You hear him sigh and decide to drop the subject. Out of the corner of your eye, you can tell that his whole demeanor has changed, like he’s forgotten to breathe and hasn’t noticed. You break your gaze from the moving scenery to look at him properly.

“Hey,” you say, a little softer than normal. You’re not sure where you want to take the conversation, so you ask him the first thing that pops into your mind. “You know you’re going to be a dad?”

It’s dumb and you know it the second it leaves your lips—you’re trying and failing to not burst into laughter about it— but he finally exhales whatever tension he was holding in and side-glances your way. While only barely noticeable, you notice the corner of his lips tugging upward.

“I had no fucking clue.”

“I mean”—you drag out the last syllable while you search for a question with a less obvious answer—“has it hit you yet?”

He pulls the car over to one side of the road and slows it to a stop. Neither of you rush to unbuckle your seat belts after he puts it into park. The silence isn’t long at all, but it’s telling enough. You’re not upset by it. You’ve heard it enough times already to know that most fathers don’t feel like a father until they first time they hold their child.

“Mm, not really. A lot of good things have happened in the past few months alone and I haven’t had the chance to process them all.”

You hum knowingly, considering the circumstances surrounding the baby’s conception in the first place. A smirk finds its way to your lips and you pat his hand, which rests on his thigh. “Hey, you still got about the better part of a year. Now, let’s rip the proverbial band-aid off and go drop this bomb on your family.”

You shift to unbuckle your seatbelt and use the motion as an excuse to lean into him and kiss him on the cheek. He knows that it’s much more than this simple, loving gesture that makes him grin again.

It’s because it’s from you.


End file.
